


adore u

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Some kissing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: It was clichéd to say, but Minhyuk did feel that heart connection with Sanha.





	adore u

                Their legs were tangled in a careful, almost calculated way. Minhyuk had his forehead rested on Sanha’s shoulder, and Sanha had his chin tucked into Minhyuk’s. Soft tunes played in the background, the faint chorus of _Ring Ring_ by Sik-K resting in the air. It was past midnight now, one of their conversations trailing into the starry hours with the black skies. It was quiet other than the music and the soft breathing in each other’s ears. It was so peaceful.

                Minhyuk and Sanha hadn’t known each other more than a year by now, only a few weeks into their romantic endeavors, but it seems like they would always find themselves back in this position at these hours, their secrets dwindling until they stayed comfortably. There was never a discussion of going home even though Sanha knew his dormmates were most likely worried about him, or Minhyuk knew the music playing ever-so-softly would still wake up a neighbor somewhere. He still had that noise complaint for pinning Sanha against the wall and the incessant giggling he let out, but there was no way in hell he would ever _apologize_ for that.

                It was clichéd to say, but Minhyuk did feel that heart connection with Sanha. It was when he would sit, perplexed at his latest math homework that he insisted he had paid attention in class for, or when he would give an exhausted peck to the cheek as he walked into his apartment sleepily at eight in the morning. Maybe it was just a surface endearment with the younger boy, but Minhyuk was certain at least that he did like him a lot. Was he ready to say I love you? When it came to inside his head or on sticky notes left on packed lunches, it was of course. When it came to leaving his lips, it was a lot quieter and secretive.

                The music shifted to another song, Sam Kim if he could hear right, and Sanha leaned back from the half-embrace to smile serenely. His hands ran though Minhyuk’s hair, catching knots and brushing them out smoothly. In this setting, Sanha’s soft whispers were silvery, the only thing catching Minhyuk’s eye and attention, but very easily overshadowed by his eyes when they caught glimpses of the moonlight. His eyelashes caught stardust that must be floating around, gently resting on what even the little particles surely knew was closest to their origins. To be blunt, Yoon Sanha was enchanting.

                Their lips met each other without impact, but still so electrically that Minhyuk could feel a shiver wind through his nerves. Sanha gave off a butterscotch-vanilla scent, something he could chalk up to his shampoo and the candle collection he kept in his room. It made for a mixture that kept Sanha in Minhyuk’s arms for hours, and in his mind for days and days and days. The kiss was held for a few seconds longer before they parted lips and between hushed words asked if either one was tired. Of course they weren’t, they were always in a comfortable state of closed eyes but awake hearts in the presence of one another. Another soft kiss brought them a little closer, Sanha’s slender fingers twirling pieces of Minhyuk’s hair carefully and Minhyuk’s hand resting on the small of the other boy’s back.

                If he did have another wish since the boy in front of him seemed to be a star, he would like to stay like this until the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sockyyyyyyyyy it should be called softy cause that's more accurate  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](http://chanight.tumblr.com)


End file.
